<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey by tuiandla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765667">Hey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuiandla/pseuds/tuiandla'>tuiandla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Creek is just slightly implied, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, So I won't tag, The verbal abuse is only implied too, Verbal Abuse, craig is only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuiandla/pseuds/tuiandla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde doesn't get along with his dad's new girlfriend . Token is there to comfort him .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Token Black/Clyde Donovan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh wow another fic ,I mainly wrote it as a vent because Tyde is my favourite ship and comfort one too . Nothing bad happened , I just don't have a great relationship with my mother . Clyde is 15 and Token is 16</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clyde entered his room and immediately closed the door shut . He sat down on his bed and sighed taking his phone out . The brunet looked at his phone screen intensely , his lockscreen was a picture with Token at their 8th grade prom , they've been together for almost 2 years now and Clyde couldn't have been happier , now this wasn't the problem , the problem is that his father started dating again and he truly understood why , being alone sucks ,but at the same time he didn't get along with his new girlfriend, Charlotte . </p><p>Just a few minutes ago Clyde argued with her , she complained about how much he was eating and about the fact that he has a boyfriend and not a girlfriend , some bad words were thrown around too.  Clyde wasn't gonna lie he was quietly sniffling durning the whole argument trying his best to not start crying right then and there. He doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of the woman , whom might as well be his dads wife in the future , yeah that was something he truly didn't want to think about .</p><p>Clyde didn't even wait and dialed Token's number after being sure that he locked his room , he just wanted some comfort now that's all , the brunet might as well try to talk with his father about what happened but would he believe him ? For a few minutes the boy was just left alone with his thoughts and his phone ringing , waiting for his boyfriend to pick up the phone . ' I hope I'm not disturbing him ' Clyde thought as he ran a hand through his hair taking in a deep breath . </p><p>Then the ringing stopped and Token's voice chimed in immediately , Clyde put him on speaker and smiled slightly " Hey Token " he said quietly , trying to stop his voice from craking . " Hi babe , need anything? " Token replied with a soft tone . " Actually..I was wondering if I could come over ?" He asked and bit his lip , letting the phone down on his thigh while crossing his arms . <br/>" I- Clyde you know that I'm not home right now , right ? " <br/>Oh. </p><p>Clyde's eyes widened as he looked at the date and the time , fuck he totally forgot that Token was helping out Tweek at the coffee shop . The boy cursed under his breath " Rig..right , sorry" he choked on his words " can I come over to the coffe..coffee shop then ? " He continued inhaling sharply at the end . Token hummed in response " sure , I could treat you to " he took a long pause " what kind of pastries do you like ? " He added with a quick giggle . </p><p>The boy got up , leaving his phone on the bed and turning around to grab his jacket putting it on " ah do they have cheese cake ? " Clyde asked a little louder just so the phone would pick his words up . " 'course they do " his boyfriend replied confidently . He just smiled and grabbed his phone from the bed " alright Tokey I'm going out now so I'll call you when I'm almost there " . " Okay babe I love you " Token replied ignoring the nickname . Clyde hung up and looked at the window of his room , he gulped . </p><p>Technically he was grounded until his father came home from work ,or so his said 'step-mum' proclaimed but..will he listen ? There is no chance , nope. Clyde buried his phone in his hoodies - well it wasn't actually his hoodie , it was Tokens , but at this point he wore it more than his boyfriend- pocket and opened the window , he's just a story up so it shouldn't be that bad . </p><p>Clyde looked down at the grass which was covered in snow for a few more minutes and then just shook his head closing the window , he might as well just run down the stairs and out of the house , easy right ? Well not so because he wasn't the most athletic guy but whatever . The brunet licked his lips and turned around unlocking his door he peeked around the corner , no trance of Charlotte around so he just took the chance and ran down the stairs . </p><p>After what felt like hours he was finally in front of Tweek Bros , it really only took around 15 minutes but that didn't matter . He opened the glass doors as fast as he could and then looked around , he saw Token and Tweek at the counter , they were both wearing those green aprons and talking about something ,there were absolutely no other people around here which was actually good . " Hey you two ! " He yelled at the top of his lungs.  </p><p>" Agh! What the hell man , don't yell in here ! " Tweek said immediately as he looked towards the other boy . Token turned his head towards him too and raised an eyebrow " yes us two, need anything , sir ? " he deadpanned with a chuckle . Clyde stuck his tongue out as he started walking towards his boyfriend with his arms outwards pulling him into a tight hug hiding his face in the crook of his neck .</p><p>" Yes, hug me " he whimpered and Token couldn't complain he hugged his back pressing a kiss on his hair . " We are almost closed so if you want to- ngh- order something , Clyde , you better do it now . " Tweek commented with a small smirk on his face placing his hand on his face .</p><p>They ended up closing the shop just a little earlier . Token and Clyde ended up having a little 'date' together while Tweek was sitting at the counter talking with Craig , how did Clyde knew it was Craig ? Probably cause he was like the only person who would make Tweek go soft and vice versa , they're literally made for eachother . Afterwards the three just left , Clyde went with Token , he really didn't want to be at his own home right now . Token suggested that they'll walk Tweek home but he said that it's fine and that he'll go alone and that they continue their date .</p><p>It was 7pm and the two boys were walking towards Token's house without a word coming from either of them ." So , Why'd you wanna come over earlier ? " Token asked out of a blue as he grabbed Clyde's hand . " Oh. Well you see , Charlotte decided it was a good time to start yelling at me " He murmured and stopped in his tracks shifting his weight from a leg to another " and I am supposed to be grounded right now so.. " he continued and looked at Token . " What ? Clyde are you alright ? What did she say ? Did she hit you ? "</p><p>" I'm fine , she didn't hit me , just said bad things " Clyde sighed and bit his tongue tightening the grip " would it be alright if I stayed for the night though ? I really really don't feel like going back there " his voice cracked as he started to walk again changing his gaze to the cracked pavement under his feet . " Baby I'm so sorry " The other boy spoke rapidly " of course you can stay over , what kind of question even is that ? " Token questioned . Clyde just hummed and nodded . </p><p>After a few more minutes of walking they were in front of Tokens house , or well at least the big ass gate that protected the house . Clyde could still remember the first time they went to Tokens place , all of them were taken by surprise , it was the biggest house in South Park at the time , and it still is pretty much . They walked inside the yard and then inside the house , paintings and expensive rugs everywhere , but really Clyde liked Tokens room the most ,and that's not because of ..well maybe that too but it was mainly because it didn't change much since he was a kid and nor did Token , well he did grow taller but that was just besides the point . The racecar bed was still there,his green beanbag in the corner of the room along with the electric guitar that the boy still played from time to time were sat in the same corner as well . </p><p>As the two walked inside Tokens room Clyde just immediately went towards the bed , plopping face first onto it. Token sat down next to him with a small smile on his face " what would you like to do now ? " He asked softly and the brunet just groaned slightly rolling on his back to look at the ceiling " cuddle maybe . Cuddle and watch a movie ? Yeah that sounds about right to me " he just said and turned his gaze to his boyfriend . </p><p>Token nodded " alright get yourself comfortable then " he muttered as he grabbed the remote sitting next to Clyde who moved around to stay with his back against the one of many pillows placed next to the hard headboard of the bed . He slung an arm around Clyde's shoulders to move him closer to his chest turning the TV on at the same time . Clyde yawned and closed his eyes . The movie didn't even start and both boys were asleep .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>